


His Rainbow Hands

by meebunbun



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Murder, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meebunbun/pseuds/meebunbun
Summary: Everyone had a soulmate. Everyone had white handprints on their skin for wherever their soulmate would touch them first. And when they were touched, those marks would light up in a rainbow, and then disappear forever. Most had white hands, some had on their shoulders or wrists, the occasional print on people’s waists.But Nagisa’s were on his neck.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	His Rainbow Hands

Everyone had a soulmate. Everyone had white handprints on their skin for wherever their soulmate would touch them first. And when they were touched, those marks would light up in a rainbow, and then disappear forever. Most had white hands, some had on their shoulders or wrists, the occasional print on people’s waists.

But Nagisa’s was different.

Nagisa’s prints were on his neck. The prints wrapped around his throat, suffocating him each time he dared to look into a mirror. It was certainly an odd placement, but the implications seemed much worse than the placement. 

Nagisa hated soulmate talks. He was always left out, just listening as everyone fantasized about who they were destined to be with. No one ever asked who he thought his soulmate was. They knew he wouldn’t last long enough to get to know them. Nagisa was sick of it. He had tried covering them up, pretending they didn’t exist. Makeup, turtlenecks, even growing his hair out. And yet, everyone seemed to know. He’d still get those alarmed glances from strangers, pitiful stares from his friends, sorrowful wails from his mother. All Nagisa had wanted was for those stupid marks to disappear. All he wanted was to be normal. 

But of course, fate had other plans.

Nagisa lay on the empty sidewalk, his eyes staring directly into the street lamp above him. Hands were wrung around his neck, compressing and obstructing his airways. A figure sat upon Nagisa’s stomach, their legs hooked around his own as to prevent him from kicking. Nagisa held onto the figure’s wrists, choking and gasping for air. This was it, this was the end! He wasn’t going to find his soulmate, he wasn’t going to get those stupid marks to disappear, he wasn’t going to be normal.

But then the unexpected happened. 

The stranger’s wrists light up, flashing from red to orange, yellow to green, blue to indigo to violet. And then, a flash of white, and the light faded away. The figure paused, pulling their hands off of Nagisa’s throat. The same happened to him. Red to orange, yellow to green, blue to indigo to violet. A flash of white, and then gone. Nagisa gasped for air, coughing and rubbing his, now quite sore, neck.

“No, no no no no-” The figure muttered, untrapping Nagisa and slinking back into the shadows. The bluette scrambled to his feet, his back hunched defensively, his eyes searching the darkness. Did that really just happen? His heart drummed in his chest, hope and desperation seeming to swallow him whole.

“Who are you?” Nagisa called, his voice still a bit hoarse from what had just transpired. The figure stepped towards the light, giving them a faint outline. Still, there wasn’t enough light upon them to give Nagisa a clear indicator of who they were.

“That’s not important.” The figure snapped. “What’s important is how the hell are you my soulmate?!”

“How would I know?!” Nagisa countered, still clutching his neck and attempting to make out the figure on the other side of the light. “You just tried to kill me, how was I supposed to know you’d be my soulmate?”

“That’s bullshit.” The figure growled, inching closer to the light. Nagisa could see a little more of the figure, noting how tall he really was. And Nagisa meant tall. Nagisa knew he was short for his age, but his soulmate was literally towering over him. If Nagisa hadn’t nearly died just moments before, he was certain he’d be trembling from that sheer fact.

“I was set up, this can’t be real.” The figure hissed, seeming to pinch the bridge of their nose. “There is no way you could be my soulmate. You’re too- wimpy.” They seemed to put emphasis on their final word, causing Nagisa to frown.

“Look, I don’t make the rules!” Nagisa replied. “Our marks lit up and disappeared, that’s all.”

“Yea, I know that idiot.” The figure hissed, finally stepping into the light. Nagisa looked up at his soulmate, swearing that their hands were still wrapped around his throat from how hard it became to breathe.

His soulmate was tall, he knew that, but goddamn was he  _ tall _ . Wow. And his eyes, they were so  _ pretty _ . They were a golden color, like the sun, shining with all these emotions that Nagisa didn’t have the time to pin down. And his hair, short and stuck to his face, and yet it sprang out like hot red fire. His skin was quite pale, almost luminescent in the streetlight. Nagisa watched the other, only snapping out of his daze when his soulmate grabbed the bluette’s collar, lifting him off of the ground.

“Give me a reason not to continue strangling you right here and now.” He hissed. Nagisa weakly gripped at his soulmate’s wrist, his eyes wide with fear. Those golden eyes of his soulmate’s seemed to search Nagisa’s, the bluette watching them soften after a bit. 

“A-ah, b-because I’m y-your soulmate?” Nagisa squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the worst. However, nothing happened, Nagisa being returned to the ground without another word. His soulmate sighed, letting go of the other. Nagisa looked up.

“That’s not a valid reason.” The redhead muttered, but he didn’t make an effort to ask for another one. Nagisa wondered, had the realization hit him so suddenly?

“Well, er, I’m Nagisa Shiota, and you are?” Nagisa prompted, waiting for the other to answer.

“Karma, Karma Akabane.” The redhead replied. Karma, an interesting name. Nagisa pressed his lips together, trying his best not to break out in a smile. He honestly hadn’t expected to live past the lighting up, expecting his life to be cut just as he finally found his soulmate. But he was alive. He was  _ alive _ . Nagisa finally nodded, acknowledging he had heard the other.

“Well, goodbye.” Karma suddenly turned around, beginning to walk back into the darkness in which he came from. Alarm rang through Nagisa’s veins, the bluette beginning to walk after him.

“H-hey! Wait!” He cried, his soft footsteps growing louder as he began to pick up pace. Karma was obviously taller, the blue-haired midget needing to sprint just to catch up with him. Nagisa reached out, grabbing his soulmate’s arm once again.

“Wait- you can’t just- leave like- like that!” Nagisa gasped, seeming to be quite out of breath from having to sprint so suddenly. Karma tensed under Nagisa’s grip, the bluette instinctively letting go.

“Why shouldn’t I? This wasn’t supposed to happen. I’ve failed my mission and I have to report back-” Karma trailed off, seeming to realize he gave away more information than he wanted to. Nagisa tilted his head to the side, giving a puzzled look.

“Mission?” He questioned. Karma turned around to face Nagisa, but he didn’t dare look his soulmate in the eye.

“I can’t say it. But just know I failed. I can’t stay any longer and I can’t be your stupid soulmate.” Karma snapped. “Does it not cross your mind that I  _ just _ tried to kill you?”

Nagisa blinked rapidly, as if he hadn’t thought of that at all. He had been so wrapped up in the fact he had found his soulmate that he hadn’t stopped to consider that it was his soulmate who nearly killed him. Nagisa instinctively rubbed his neck, bowing his head in shame. The bluette’s mind raced with conflicting emotions, Nagisa snapping his head back up when he realized something.

“Your mission was to kill me, right?” Karma had begun walking away again, but froze when Nagisa spoke up again. Judging by that reaction, Nagisa was right. The silence between them seemed much heavier than before, like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. The question was, who was the lion?

“I won’t stop you if it was.” Nagisa continued. He watched Karma turn around, shivering as those golden eyes travelled across Nagisa’s body. As they did, Nagisa let his arms fall to his side, before lifting them out, as if inviting Karma to come at him. The bluette was quite certain with the right words, the redhead wouldn’t even need to lay another hand on him to complete his mission.

“No, I can’t do that.” Karma finally said, tearing his gaze away. It was hard to see, but Nagisa swore the other was blushing.

“Why not?”

“Because I-” Karma looked back to Nagisa, hesitating. “Because you’re no longer just a target.”

No longer just a target? No longer a target? The words jumbled up in Nagisa’s mind. What did they mean? Yea, Nagisa was certain that it meant he was human. He wasn’t just some object to be killed like before. But what exactly did it  _ mean _ ? What were the hidden implications? Was Karma accepting Nagisa as his soulmate?

“Forget it. Forget what I said. Forget this whole thing happened. Forget me.” Karma suddenly said, waving his hand dismissively at Nagisa. No, not again! Nagisa couldn’t let Karma walk off again! He had just found him, just survived, and he did not want to let go. Adrenaline, hope, joy, they all pushed the bluette forward.

“Karma wait!” Nagisa gasped, sprinting after him again. This time, he wrapped his arms around Karma, burying his face into the taller boy’s back. He felt the other tense up again, but Nagisa didn’t let go this time. In fact, his grip only grew tighter.

“Please, don’t go.” He mumbled, squeezing his eyes in order to hold back tears. It was so stupid. He had just met this man only moments prior. And this man tried to kill Nagisa! And yet, he didn’t seem to care. They were soulmates, fate had pulled them together, albeit in an unexpected way. And Nagisa didn’t want fate to rip them apart.

There was a long pause, but this silence didn’t seem as bad as before. It was more calm, contemplating. Nagisa just pressed his head into Karma’s back, beginning to tremble from the waiting. Warm hands finally gripped Nagisa’s arms, gently pulling them apart. Nagisa looked up, the tears threatening to fall as he opened his eyes. Karma had turned around, his fingers interlaced with Nagisa’s. 

“If I let you come with me, you’ll never be able to go back to a normal life.” Karma whispered, a bit of concern dripping through the cracks of his voice. Nagisa shook his head violently, the tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

“I don’t care! I know it’s fast, I know it’s sudden, but I don’t want to leave your side. You’re my soulmate, Karma.” Nagisa cried, squeezing the redhead’s hands as he did. Silence, once again. But this one was full of warmth, affection, longing. This one seemed the most bearable out of all of them.

“All right.” Karma said quietly. Relief flooded Nagisa’s senses, the tears streaming harder down his cheeks. He pulled his hands away, wrapping them around Karma’s body once again. The other finally relaxed, his own arms wrapping around Nagisa’s tiny body. The bluette sobbed into Karma’s chest, finally letting all these pent up emotions free. Relief and remorse, fear and fascination, love and longing. All these emotions that had built up in the past few moments were let out, Nagisa in the comforting arms of his soulmate.


End file.
